


Piercing Attack

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya Togami can’t deal with feelings, Ear Piercings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makoto Naegi is a ray of sunshine, Tsundere Byakuya, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto is thrilled to show his friends his helix piercing and everyone finds it really cute.Except Byakuya.He is not happy. How dare everyone fuss over Makoto in such a fashion? Calling him cute?? Over a dumb piercing. Tsch. Juvenile.Or maybe... he just wants to be the only one who’s opinion matters... maybe.Leoguns unofficial Naegami week 1/7
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 17
Kudos: 439





	Piercing Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my art goddess and source of inspiration Ramu! 
> 
> She sent me this prompt and I love it 💕 I hope you all enjoy some Tsundere Byakuya!

“Did you do it Makoto?”

“Do what?”

“He did! It’s looks so cute!”

“No way! Come on show me!”

“Did it hurt”

Byakuya looked up in annoyance at the noise originating from the front of the class. Usually he tried to distance himself as much as possible from his irritating classmates. However today they were being even more boisterous than usual and the non stop excited chatter was irritating him senseless. 

“No it was okay!” Makoto’s voice was distinguishable from the crowd “it wasn’t as bad as I thought it’s just a little sore now”

“He didn’t even flinch in the end! Even though he was really nervous beforehand”

“Well it suits you”

“You look adorable!”

“Heheh thank you everyone”

Frustrated by the blathering and even more so, his interest was piqued by what on earth Makoto had apparently done that had everyone in such a buzz. Standing up he dropped his book onto the desk and strode over briskly to the crowd that had gathered around Makoto fussing over him. 

“I told you that you would suit it” Leon grinned 

“It’s cute!” Hina agreed 

“What on earth is all this racket about?” Byakuya snapped, glaring as he crossed his arms and immediately the chatter died. 

“Oh sorry Byakuya” Makoto beseeched him with big puppy eyes that would usually tamper his sharpness. Today though, he was annoyed thoroughly by all the commotion “I didn’t mean to annoy you”

“And yet somehow you succeeded” 

“I...”

“DONT apoogise to him!” Hina interrupted “hes always got a stick up his butt about something”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me”

“Jeez man” Leon rubbed the back of his head “just chill, Makoto did something pretty cool”

“And what pray tell did he do that was worth disturbing me with your incessant chatter??”

“Uhm.. well...”

Makoto reached up to smooth his unruly hair behind his right ear. Near the top of said ear shone a small silver ring that sat snugly around the cartilage.

“I got my ear pierced” Makoto was smiling at him, his face vibrantly happy 

“Is that all?”

“Uhh..” Makoto faltered “yeah..”

“I knew it wasn’t something worth annoying me over” he snapped in irritation as Makoto’s face fell.

“O..oh”

“Byakuya is there any need for that?” Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him and he snorted in annoyance 

“Is there any need to make such a fuss because Makoto is seemingly stupid enough to disfigure himself?”

“Wha..?”

“Hey that’s not fair” Sayaka’s cheeks were puffed up “it’s cute and he hasn’t disfigured himself!”

“Yeah, that’s really harsh” 

“Leave him alone”

“He’s not breaking any uniform regulations” Taka ruled “there’s no violation to the dress code therefore I don’t see the need to reprimand him”

“Yeah can’t you say something nice for once?” Hina demanded and Byakuya managed his best sarcastic smile before shooting vitriolic at poor Makoto 

“Congratulations that you’re part of the 99% who are stupid enough to believe sticking a piece of metal into their anatomy somehow makes them unique. Instead you’re displaying your gross ignorance in how to present yourself in a professional manner as well as looking ridiculous. I can’t imagine why anyone would inflict pain upon themselves willingly for the sake of ‘fashion’ I suppose this just cements your status as ignorant and common just as I always knew”

Makoto’s face was absolutely crestfallen. His eyes dropped to the floor and his lips parted as though to say something but his bottom lip quivered and he quickly closed his mouth. His hand dropped from his hair brushing it back over his ear to hide it from view.

“Now that’s too far!” Mondo yelled jumping to his feet “Don’t talk to him like that!”

“Byakuya!”  
“Mondo!”  
“Okay calm down”  
“Are you okay Makoto?”  
“Oh my god”  
“What the heck?”  
“Jerk!”  
“This is why we can’t have nice things”

It was jumbled mixture of everyone shouting and Byakuya simply tutted and with a fierce scowl stormed from the room without a backwards glance.

.....

Byakuya marched to the library, his red uniform tie flapping aggressively with the force in which he stamped a path up to his favourite place.

Stupid! How idiotic to revere Makoto for something so foolish! It wasn’t *special* to stick metal into yourself. How dare everyone flap around him so incessantly?? Telling him he was cute! Cute!? Tsch!

He sat down, pushing the chair out aggressively as his mind raced with anger over the enormous fuss everyone was making about Makoto. He hadn’t been expecting Makoto to do something like that, he was usually so predictable and to do something Byakuya hadn’t expected made him even more angry. 

He had been like an adorable little puppy basking in everyone’s praise and affection, his face had lit up as he blushed under everyone’s gaze. Byakuya had been the person to kick the puppy into its place but watching his face fall wasn’t anyway near as rewarding as it should be.

Makoto had looked so upset, covering his ear up in shame. Byakuya was so damn annoyed and even more annoyed that he was so wound up about it all. Everyone telling Makoto how *adorable* he was, how *cute* he looked. Byakuya had felt the need to be the only person who didn’t agree. Was he even that bothered about Makoto’s ear? Had it even looked that bad? 

Or had he just wanted to be the only person to criticise him so that Makoto would take notice?

Ouch. That thought didn’t sit well. 

“Byakuya?”

He looked up sharply in surprise as Makoto’s voice startled him. The shorter boy had followed him to the library it seemed and Byakuya had been too furious to notice”

“What?”

“Uhm...” Makoto walked over to the table and Byakuya stood instinctively glaring Makoto down over the rims of his glasses “do you really hate it?..”

“Why do you care what I think?”

“Because nobody else reacted that way, you... had a really strong opinion of it”

“Again, why does it matter to you and your pea brain what I think?”

“Because your opinion matters to me”

He blinked in surprise as Makoto stared back at him with big honest eyes 

“... truly?”

“Of course it does, you’re my friend”

Byakuya swallowed hard unsure how to react. He had wanted to have the final word, have his opinion be the one that mattered but now... seeing Makoto like this have him cause to reconsider. The brunette had a way about him that usually got Byakuya to calm down, to loosen up a little. Makoto and he had a tentative friendship and he usually felt a pang when Makoto looked at him a certain way... loathe as he was to admit it.

“Then you’d know that doing something so common would offend my sense of good taste”

“So you do hate it?”

“I don’t care what you do Makoto”

“But you care enough to get mad about it?”

“Tsch, I simply hate that you have such poor taste”

“Okay.. then..” Makotos hands reached to his ear and he flinched as he moved his hair

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take it out”

“... what?”

“I’m going to take it out” Makoto repeated “you really don’t like it and... I don’t want you to feel like that so i’ll get rid of it”

“Wait! Won’t that hurt?”

“Probably but..”

“Damn it Makoto! Why do you care about my opinion so badly?”

“Because I like you” Makoto’s hands left his ear but he stared at Byakuya curiously “and I don’t want to do something you hate so much”

“But everyone else likes it, so.. why are my words the ones to sway you?”

“They carry more weight..” Makoto said slowly “because.. I don’t like anyone else in the same way I like you”

Byakuya thought his heart might have stopped in his chest. Makoto liked him... Makoto... had a crush on him?

“What are you saying exactly?”

“That...” Makoto was blushing “I have feelings for you... so.. making you upset is the last thing I want” 

“.....”

Byakuya was at a loss for words for maybe the first time in his life. He just stared at Makoto in shock as the shorter boy looked up at him with red faced fluster.

So Makoto did have a crush on him. He was upset because Byakuya had reprimanded him and disliked what he had done. He liked Byakuya enough to change something he actively wanted in order to not upset him. Damn Makoto was an idiot.

“Well” Byakuya tried to hide his fluster by pushing up his glasses “If I was at all worth having feelings for then I wouldn’t demand you to change yourself”

“... uh..”

“Therefore you shouldn’t even attempt it. Removing it because of my opinion shows that I’m not someone you should care about. Someone who cares about you wouldn’t want you do change yourself to please them”

“I understand what you’re saying but...”

“But what?” Byakuya was almost hoping Makoto didn’t push it further. He was reeling a little from Makoto’s admission and confronting how he felt was .... complicated 

“Are you saying I shouldn’t care about your opinion? Or are you telling me you don’t... reciprocate my feelings” he looked down as he spoke, one foot nudging the other nervously and Byakuya realised the fool was wearing red sneakers instead of his uniform shoes. He was such a mess “I have to think such a visceral reaction from you means.. that you have some reason to fire off like that”

Did he? Was he just arguing for the sake of it? Was he really so offended or annoyed? Everyone was fussing and calling Makoto cute and... he wanted to call Makoto cute and have him look at Byakuya with that happy and embarrassed face. Flustering because he was pleased and he liked Byakuya’s praise... he wanted his words to mean the most and that’s why... he had bitten back and been cruel instead.

“Let’s see it again” he pointed to Makoto’s ear and the other boy looked surprised 

“Uh..”

“Chop chop, are you deaf?”

“No of course not!” Makoto moved closer quickly and pushed his hair behind his ear and turning to give Byakuya a clear view.

“Hmmm...”

Byakuya inspected it, it was quite small.. just like Makoto. It nestled into his ear and wasn’t even that visible it was understated... somehow... it was cute. It suited him, just like the others had said. 

Oh that annoyed him to admit.

“Did it hurt?”

His chest pressed to Makoto’s back as he scrutinised it, Makoto’s breath hitched and he shivered as Byakuya gently traced his ear lobe with a finger.

“A little... it’s more.. sore now”

“I see” 

Slowly he leaned down, his breath hot on Makoto’s ear and he felt the other boy tremble. Gently he kissed the delicate skin to the side, careful not to touch the sore area and Makoto gasped in surprise.

“It’s cute... like you”

Makoto turned to look at him, his face crimson and his voice shaky 

“D-Does that mean...”

Instead of answering Byakuya simply leaned in and kissed Makoto softly.

Makoto’s eyes were wide in shock but after only a second he relaxed and kissed Byakuya back.

“Perhaps.. I spoke too soon. Perhaps I wanted you to listen to me the most... perhaps”

“That wasn’t.. very nice of you”

“I know. I’m not nice”

“Hmm... I kind of disagree with that..”

Makoto leaned upon and kissed him again and Byakuya willingly melted into it, this time he rested his hands against Makoto’s waist and held his body against him tenderly. Makoto sighed and wrapped his arms around him in return. When they broke apart Makoto looked up at him through lidded eyes

“Being mean to someone because you like them is very Tsundere of you Byakuya...”

“Stop talking”

Makoto giggled and nestled into his embrace further

“So I take it you don’t actually hate my piercing?”

“I suppose I have to admit that it suits you and upon reflection... I like it”

Makoto’s smile was radiant once more, like it was before Byakuya had cut him down cruelly

“I’m really glad! Because I like it and I kinda want to get the other ear done”

“If that’s what you’d like”

“Will you get upset again?”

“No, I.. apologise for.. being so cruel to you earlier”

“I’ll forgive you.. if you’ll.. go out with me”

....

“I accept your offer”

......

4 month later.

“Did you get it done Makoto?”

“Yeah I did! This one hurt a little more but Byakuya said you bear pain better on the side of your body you write with, so that makes sense”

“It’s cute! You look adorable”

“Hehe thanks” 

“I’m claiming responsibility for the brilliant idea” Leon grinned 

“Your first and only good idea”

“Rude!”

“Are you going to get any more Makoto?”

“Probably not, I think I’m happy with these now”

“Well you can hide these with your hair if you need to so they are pretty practical”

“Exactly”

Everybody was fussing around Makoto and telling how cute he was. But this time Byakuya just gave a small smile from where he sat at Makoto’s side. 

“Awhh bless you” Sayaka smiled “did Byakuya go with you this time?”

“Yeah he did, and afterwards we went and got tea and cake so that made up for the pain quite a bit!”

“That’s sweet! You guys are cute”

Byakuya’s arm snaked around Makoto’s waist and Makoto leaned into him cutely.

Makoto’s right ear was within sight and Byakuya leaned and gently kissed the top of his ear. Makoto giggled and Byakuya did it again.

“Heyyy that tickles”

“You usually like it”

“Yeah in private!” Makoto was blushing and Byakuya couldn’t help but laugh

“I can’t help it, you’re too cute”

“Oh shush!”

“I’ll shush if you agree to sleep over tonight so I can kiss you more”

“I accept your offer”


End file.
